


Remember me

by RebeccaAnabelBurrows



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Childhood Memories, F/M, Photographs, Sad, mentions of torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:28:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23946970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaAnabelBurrows/pseuds/RebeccaAnabelBurrows
Summary: Once upon a time, Alice and Sirius had dated.
Relationships: Alice Longbottom/Frank Longbottom, Alice Longbottom/Original Female Character(s), Sirius Black/Alice Longbottom, Sirius Black/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Remember me

There was a girl, wearing a long skirt with a floral pattern and a cotton top. A headband held back her abundant blond hair. A boy with a dark brown leather jacket, a Muggle band tee-shirt and blue jeans had an arm wrapped around her waist.

They shared a cigarette in the moving picture and she mumbled something that made him laugh. They couldn’t be more than seventeen and they looked like the world belonged to them - young, reckless and fearless as only hope-filled teenagers could be. 

On the back of the photograph, you could read an inscription in a delicate penmanship. Sirius and Alice, Autumn 1977. Mary was the one who had taken the picture - her roommates had offered her a wizard camera for her fifteenth birthday. Mary had gifted the photograph to Alice when she graduated. 

Alice had kept it in the second drawer of her bedside table, under the diary she used to keep when she was younger, with some sweets. Alice had a sweet tooth.

Frank had caught her looking at it, once, but didn’t say anything. It was a well-known fact that his wife had dated Sirius Black back in Hogwarts. They had parted ways when Alice had graduated - she was a year older.

He was with someone else, now. Ada Mackley. A nice girl, with a beautiful face. Full lips, long eyelashes, lovely curves, a sweet smile. A Head Girl and a Quidditch player. Quite the perfect girl. And among other things, Alice’s former girlfriend. The one after Sirius but before Frank.

Alice felt quite uneasy about it. Ada and Sirius matched better than Sirius and her, or even Ada and her, for instance, had ever had. Two popular students with godlike figures. Nothing like her. She wasn’t ugly, no, but she was far more ordinary.

She was brilliant. She knew that, no need to deny it. At fourteen, she could read Runes fluently. She was quite the Arithmancian and a favorite of Slughorn. 

She felt trapped when she learnt she was pregnant, but she ended up changing her mind. Frank was a nice guy. He would help her to raise a child. And he loved her. Surely she would feel the same after a few months.

Neville was a gift. An unexpected one, but one nonetheless. She loved her son.

She was even feeling more and more affectionate towards her husband. It would work out. 

And then, there was that night. 

The young woman… She had never seen her before. Only hear the rumors about her madness and utter devotion to a man who called himself Voldemort.

Worse - she had Sirius’ face. Alice slowly lost her mind looking straight into her tormentor - no, tormentress’ eyes.

Her memories were almost gone, now. She played with sweet wrappers, trying to remember as hard as she could. The sweets in the drawer. There was something else in the drawer. Something important. She hoped Augusta would understand her plea, some day. 

Sweet wrappers. Look with the sweets !

After, Alice forgot. The wrappers were important - she would fight the Healers for them - but she couldn’t remember why. 

The day she found the photograph, Augusta Longbottom burnt it. Her son and the Macmillan girl - now a Longbottom - were the perfect couple. 

No one would ever doubt it. Alice’s past relationship with a murdered wasn’t welcome in the picture. The Longbottoms were brave, pure, shining Aurors.  
No one would know. Nobody remembered anyway. Except maybe the desperate man rotting in Azkaban.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old story I've posted once on ff.net


End file.
